


This Groupchat Is What Killed The Dinosaurs (Multifandom Crossover feat.OCs)

by HamilWhoTangled



Category: Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King, Hamilton - Miranda, Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe, Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multiple Crossovers, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27959459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamilWhoTangled/pseuds/HamilWhoTangled
Summary: Janis Sarkisian just wanted to create a groupchat with her friends in. However, a user known only as 'UnknownEntity' has other ideas and joins the chat. When the Entity starts adding more and more people to the chat, what chaos will ensue? Just wait and see. Rated T because of cursing and mentions of death.
Relationships: Adam Maitland/Barbara Maitland, Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Beetlejuice & Charles Deetz & Delia Deetz & Lydia Deetz & Adam Maitland & Barbara Maitland, Beetlejuice & Lydia Deetz, Cady Heron/Aaron Samuels, Charles Deetz/Delia Deetz, Charles Deetz/Emily Deetz, Jason "J. D." Dean/Veronica Sawyer
Comments: 10
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1- UnknownEntity has joined the chat

**Author's Note:**

> Names:  
> Artisternio- Janis  
> TooGayToFunction- Damian  
> CaddyCadds- Cady  
> Reginald- Regina  
> BigHair- Gretchen  
> DumbYeeet- Karen  
> StraightJockTM- Aaron Samuels  
> NotTraumatized- Veronica  
> MythicBitch- Heather Chandler  
> DuckDuckDuck- Heather Duke  
> McCinamonRoll- Heather McNamara  
> KindergarthernCinnamonRoll- Martha  
> TrenchCoatMan- JD

Chapter 1  
 _JanisSarkisian has added CaddyCadds, Reginald, TooGayToFunction, BigHair, StraightJockTM and Dumbyeeet to the chat_  
 _JanisSarkisian has changed her name to Artisternio_  
 **Artisternio:** What’s up hoes  
 **CaddyCadds:** Seriously, Janis? I’m trying to LEARN in MATH CLASS here!  
 **Artisternio:** Just mute the chat if you’re that fussed about you education  
 **Reginald:** What even is this chat?  
 **Reginald:** Not to mention my username.  
 **Artisternio:** I only created this so we could all communicate like normal peopel  
 **TooGayToFunction:** peopel  
 **StraghtJockTM:** Really? That’s the first thing you type in the chat?  
 **CaddyCadds:** GUYS PLEASE YOU’RE GONNA GET MY PHONE CONFISTCATED  
 **CaddyCadds:** And rlly, u too Aaron?  
 **BigHair:** MY NAME  
 **Dumbyeeet:** Confused emoji  
 **CaddyCadds:** That’s it, I’m muting the chat until math class is over  
 **StraightJockTM:** Same here  
 _CaddyCadds has muted the chat_  
 _StraightJockTM has muted the chat_  
 **Artisternio:** Boring ☹  
 **TooGayToFunction:** Careful, you might turn into Karen if you use too many emojis  
 **Dumbyeeet:** Annoyed emoji, thumbs down emoji, pointing emoji!  
 **BigHair:** She’s annoyed at you, Damian  
 **TooGayToFunction:** Oops, I’m sorry Karen, that WAS a little mean  
 **Dumbyeeet:** Ok emoji, thumbs up emoji, hugging emoji  
 **BigHair:** She says it’s okay, she’ll still be your friend  
 **TooGayToFunction:** Thanks, Karen!  
 **Reginald:** I still haven’t gotten an answer to my question yet.  
 **Dumbyeeet:** Shrugging emoji, confused emoji x2  
 **Artisternio:** I have already given my answer, I’m not repearting myself  
 **TooGayToFunction:** repearting  
 **Reginald:** repearting  
 **BigHair:** repearting  
 **Dumbyeeet:** Shrugging emoji, repearting  
 **Artisternio:** I feel attacked  
 _ **(Timeskip: 2 hours later. Cady and Aaron have obviously finished Maths class by now.)**_  
 _UnknownEntity has joined the chat_  
 **CaddyCadds:** Janis? Who did you just add to the chat?  
 **Artisternio:** I didn’t add whoevever that it  
 **Artisternio:** I know I’m admin but I swear to god that I didn’t  
 **UnknownEntity:** It is true. Janis did not add me. I added myself to the chat.  
 **CaddyCadds:** I thought Janis was admin  
 **BigHair:** ^^  
 **UnknownEntity:** I am a force beyond your human understanding. I joined this chat just to tell you one thing  
 **Artisternio:** Yeah, no. You’re creepy  
 _Artisternio has kicked UnknownEntity from the chat_  
 _UnknownEntity has joined the chat_  
 **Artisternio:** Wtf I just kicked this entity from the chat and they’re already back  
 **UnknownEntity:** I have already told you. I am a force beyond your understanding  
 **TooGayToFunction:** I can’t believe I’m saying this, but if you won’t let Janis kick you from the chat, then let’s hear what you have to say  
 **UnknownEntity:** Three words  
 **UnknownEntity:** They are coming  
 **Dumbyeeet:** Confused emoji x10, people emoji x5, questioning emoji?  
 _UnknownEntity has added MythicBitch, DuckDuckDuck, McCinnamonRoll, KindergarthenCinnamonRoll, NotTraumatized and TrenchCoatMan to the chat_  
 **UnknownEntity:** Them. And there are more to come.  
 **Artisternio:** QWSDEFSRGTRHJSGSFDEQHWNJDMOEMTFEDS,ohsdefbrfvndk ,vdikijf[089[]7  
 **Artisternio:** WHO THE FUCK JUST INVADED MY GROUPCHAT  
 **DuckDuckDuck:** WHAT THE FUCK IS MY USERNAME  
 **NotTraumatized:** WHO IS EVERYBODY  
 **CaddyCadds:** What in frick’s name is going on?!  
 **Dumbyeeet:** ^^ Confused emoji x25  
 **BigHair:** I think we should just introduce ourselves and try to make sense of things. Maybe with pictures of ourselves too?  
 **StraightJockTM:** How the hell are you so calm after 7 people just invaded the groupchat that they’re not even admins of?!  
 **BigHair:** I was only suggesting it so everyone can be less confused  
 **Artisternio:** I still have no idea what the fuck is going on, but I guess I’ll go first  
 **Artisternio:** Janis Sarkisian, the creator of the chat that 7 people just invaded, at your service  
 **Artisternio:** (Attachment- Art_freak.jpg)  
 **MythicBitch:** What the hell, you look just like a classmate of mine  
 **DuckDuckDuck:** I was thinking the same thing! Do we know each other?  
 **MythicBitch:** We’ll see when I’ve introduced myself  
 **MythicBitch:** Heather Chandler, the one and only high school Queen Bee (attachment- queen_bee.jpg)  
 **McCinnamonRoll:** HEATHER? But- But you died! Everyone saw the suicide note!  
 **MythicBitch:** 1) What the hell? I am NOT dead, thank you very much! 2) SUICIDE NOTE?! I would never do such a thing!  
 **MythicBitch:** Who are you anyway?  
 **McCinnamonRoll:** I guess I’ll file away the dying thing until later then… I’m Heather McNamara! Nice to meet some of you, and I guess it’s nice to see that Heather’s apparently alive? I’ll just post my picture (attachment: Yellow_Heather.jpg)  
 **NotTraumatized:** ASDEFRGVBTHYNDRSGEAFSDAewewgtbhilawfefjio efrgtueijksdfhgj weasihsgdal oesgdfjrhfns p09oiuyyu8 Sorry I dropped my phone in shock  
 **CaddyCadds:** My current mood: ^^  
 **DuckDuckDuck:** Ok, I definitely know some people on this chat  
 **DuckDuckDuck:** The reason why I know is because I’m Heather Duke (attachment- Not_a_duck.jpg)  
 **Artisternio:** I, on the other hand, definitely DON’T know anyone named Heather  
 **CaddyCadds:** I think I’ll just introduce myself now. I’m Cady Heron and welcome to this mess of a groupchat! (attachment- Me.jpg)  
 **NotTraumatized:** “Welcome to this mess of a groupchat” mood lol  
 **NotTraumatized:** By the way I’m Veronica Sawyer, friend of the Heathers (attachment- dying_inside.jpg)  
 **TooGayToFunction:** OMG YOU DO LOOK LIKE JANIS  
 **Dumbyeeet:** Thumbs up emoji x10!  
 **BigHair:** That’s Karen. She agrees  
 **Dumbyeeet:** Thumbs up emoji again! I’m Karen 😊 (Attachment- Sexy_mouse.jpg)  
 **Artisternio:** *GASP! KAREN USED WORDS!  
 **Dumbyeeet:** Gasping emoji, angry emoji! Just because I’m a ditz doesn’t mean I can’t use words, I just prefer to express myself through emojis!  
 **TooGayToFunction:** Just to change the subject, I’m Damian Hubbard (attachment – the_best.jpg)  
 **BigHair:** Oh yeah! I haven’t introduced myself yet either! I’m Gretchen Weiners :) (attachment- I_know_your_secrets.jpg)  
 **DuckDuckDuck:** Gretchen WEINERS? What kind of a last name is that?  
 **Reginald:** Says the girl with THAT username.  
 **DuckDuckDuck:** I didn’t choose this username, the fucking entity did!  
 **StraightJockTM:** I’m Aaron Samuels, Cady’s boyfriend. (attachment- Nobody_remembers_me.jpg)  
 **Reginald:** Regina George, former Queen Bee of Northshore High. I’m trying to be less of a bitch though nowadays. (attachment- moi.jpg)  
 **MythicBitch:** Good, because we all know there should only be ONE Queen Bee here: ME.  
 **KindergarthernCinnamonRoll:** Hi! I’m Martha, Veronica’s best friend! (Attachment- Sucker_for_happy_endings.jpg)  
 **TrenchCoatMan:** Greetings and salutations! My name is JD. (Attachment- At_711.jpg)  
 **NotTraumatized:** ADWSF  
 **NotTraumatized:** JD? You’re alive too?! SDFRGTJF jdhfbehk  
 **TrenchCoatMan:** No need to sound so surprised to see me  
 **CaddyCadds:** So, what now?  
 **Artisternio:** I have no fucking clue and I created this chat


	2. Chapter 2- The Hamilsquad arrive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hamilton gang get added to the hellish groupchat. I mean, Janis literally changed the chat name to Hell.

_UnknownEntity has added HammyHam, CarefulThisOneBurns, NeverSatisfied, Peggs, Here’sJohnny, Hercs, LafaYeet, Jeffershit, Madds, Poet, BurrSir, WashingMachine and Mario to the chat_

**Artisternio:** SBERIOUSLY ‘ENTITY’ First u add like 7 people to the chat that I CREATED and ThEn u go and add like 13 MORE people?! NOT TO MENTION THAT IT’S 3AM RN

 **Artisternio:** NOw I haev 2 do smoethinnng about this chat name

_Artisternio has change the chat name to ‘Hell’_

**HammyHam:** What in the hell is my username?

 **Here’sJohnny:** At least yours makes more sense

 **Hercs:** Lol Johnny

 **MythicBitch:** Wtf I wake up and the Entity has added 13 more people to the chat

_UnknownEntity has added Theo and DodieDodo to the chat_

**MythicBitch:** Sorry, I mean FIFTEEN people, Jesus

 **Here’sJohnny:** Why did I read ‘Mythic Bitch’ as ‘My Thicc Bitch?’

 **BurrSir:** Really? You don’t even KNOW this person and THAT’S the first thing that you say to them?

 **Mario:** Why am I here? And who is everyone?

 **Mario:** Also what on earth is my username?

 **Jeffershit:** What in fuck’s name-

 **Jeffershit:** HOW DO YOU CHANGE USERNAMES? I CAN’T STAND MINE

 **UnknownEntity:** Fine. I will change your name, but just this once.

_UnknownEntity has changed Jeffershit’s name to MrMangenta_

**HammyHam:** Why did you change it? Jeffershit fitted him perfectly fine!

 **Reginald:** What in fuck’s name? It’s fucking 3am! How many people did this ‘Entity’ person add to this groupchat?  
 **UnknownEntity:** Fifteen, by all accounts.

 **CaddyCadds:** GUYS STOP I’M STUDYING FOR A MATH TEST

 **Artisternio:** Caddy have you even read up on the chat

 **CaddyCadds:** I CAN’T I’M TRYING TO LEARN MATH AND IT’S 3AM

_CaddyCadds has muted the chat_

**SraightJockTM:** GUYS PLEASE I HAVE A GAME TOMORROW AS WELL AS A MATH TEST

_StraightJockTM has muted the chat_

**LafaYeet:** Mood

 **WashingMachine:** What on earth is this groupchat?

 **DuckDuckDuck:** I’ve been wondering the same thing ever since I got added to this chat

 **Poet:** Hello, I guess? Wait, how do I know how to text?

 **UnknownEntity:** I have given you and everyone else not from this time the knowledge.

 **Dumbyeeet:** Confused emoji x40, people emoji x15, clock emoji? Confused emoji x10 (Screenshot- What is this chat.jpg)

 **BigHair:** I have no idea, Karen

 **MrMangenta:** I have no idea what ‘Karen’ just said

 **HammyHam:** Gasp! Jeffershit said something vaguely smart! Is this the end of the world?

 **Madds:** Nobody asked for your opinion, Hamilton

 **NeverSatisfied:** What in God’s name is this chat

 **MythicBitch:** I have no fucking clue

 **CarefulThisOneBurns:** Can everyone please introduce themselves? I can’t work out if I know anyone on this chat

 **Artisternio:** can the 15 people that the goddam enity just added please just rread up on the chat to know who I, my friends and the 7 ‘original extras’ the entity added on the chat arre

 **TooGayToFunction:** Who are you and what have you done with Janis

 **TooGayToFunction:** also ‘enity’, ‘arre’ and ‘rread’

 **Artisternio:** rood

 **TooGayToFunction:** And she’s back

 **HammyHam:** I have finished reading up on the chat and can now safely say ‘What on earth is this groupchat’ is a perfect way to describe the chat

 **Peggs:** Introductions from people who haven’t introduced themselves yet? Please?

 **HammyHam:** Gladly. Alexander Hamilton, Revolutionary war winner (with friends) and former Treasury Secretary, who is much better than Jefferson in every single way. Plus I love to write, and will write way better than anyone else in this groupchat, guaranteed! (attachment- Better_than_all_of_you.jpg)

 **CarefulThisOneBurns:** Al- Alex?

 **HammyHam:** Yes?

 **CarefulThisOneBurns:** … Nothing, I don’t know why I sent that…

 **CarefulThisOneBurns:** For those who don’t know me, I’m Eliza Hamilton, Alexander’s wife (Attachment- Don’t_forget_my_username.jpg)

 **TooGayToFunction:** WAIT A MINUTE

 **TooGayToFunction:** THAT EXPLAINS HALF THE USERNAMES OF THE PEOPLE WHO JUST JOINED

 **TooGayToFunction:** And the fact that there’s so many of them

 **Artisternio:** ‘Hamilton’? as in the fucking musical?

 **HammyHam:** “Musical?”

 **Artisternio:** Nvm

**_Private messaging: Artisternio-----TooGayToFunction_ **

**Artisternio:** they don’t know do they

 **TooGayToFunction:** I mean, if we were a musical, would we know?

 **Artisternio:** fair enough

 **TooGayToFunction:** And the imposter’s back

 **Artisternio:** I feel attaked

 **TooGayToFunction:** Oh thank God, you’re back again

 **TooGayToFunction:** Also attaked

**_Group chat- Hell_ **

**MrMangenta:** AHEM, WE’RE MEANT TO BE DOING FUCKING INTRODUCTIONS HERE!

 **MrMangenta:** I’m Thomas Jefferson, please ignore everything Alexander said (Attachment- The_best.jpg)

 **Madds:** Finally, someone sane on this chat. I’m James Maddison, friend of Thomas. (Attachment- I_don’t_wanna_be_here.jpg)

 **HammyHam:** Did you just call Jeffershit sane?

 **Reginald:** Bit rich coming from you.

 **Artisternio:** i can’t believe im doing this but ^^

 **Here’sJohnny:** I guess I’ll introduce myself mnow. I’m John Laurens… friend… of Alexander and Revolutionary fighting partner (ish) of the afforementioonnned (Attatchment-Two_Pints_Of_Sam_Addams.jpg)

 **TooGayToFunction:** afforementioonned lol

 **Here’sJohnny:** ☹

 **HammyHam:** hygfd

 **HammyHam:** l

 **HammyHam:** Laurens?

 **Here’sJohnny:** And hello to you too Alex

 **HammyHam:** … You know what, I’m not even going to question this anymore

 **Lafayeet:** Bonjour je ma’ppelle Lafayette (Attachment- Large_Baguette.jpg)

 **Herc:** TIS I, THE GREAT AND LOVABLE HERCULES MULLIGAN

 **Herc:** sorry caps lock is a bitch

 **Here’sJohnny:** Herc, we all know you meant to have caps lock on don’t lie

 **Dumbyeeet:** Still very confused emoji

 **BigHair:** I gave up on making sense of this chat when the Entity joined

 **Here’sJohnny:** Mood

 **NeverSatisfied:** Moving on, I’ll introduce myself. I’m Angelica Schuyler-Church, Eliza’s sis (Attachment- You_better_watch_out.jpg)

 **Peggs:** And I’m PEGGY SCHUYLER, Eliza’s OTHER SISTER, who DOES EXIST, you know

 **NeverSatisfied:** sorry Pegggy

 **Peggs:** u can’t even spell my name right…

_(The above message was deleted.)_

**WashingMachine:** Hell. I’m George Washington, former President of America, at your service (Attachment- Me.jpg)

 **Artisternio:** ‘hell’ is the name of the chat for a reason well done washingmachineee

 **Poet:** Hello! I'm Phillip :) (Attachment- I_am_indeed_a_poet.jpg)

 **CarefulThisOneBurns:**.... I'm not even surprised anymore

 **HammyHam:** ^^

 **BurrSir:** Hello. I am Aaron Burr. Do not spam my ‘phone’ at 3 AM ever again. (Attachment- I_am_serious.jpg)

_BurrSir has muted the chat_

**Artisternio:** mood

 **Theo:** Yay, Dad’s on this chat! I’m Theodosia Burr Jr, but you can call me Theo 😊 (Attachment- I_hope_we_can_be_friends.jpg)

 **DodieDoDo:** God, I hope I cand find someone sane on this chat soon. I’m Theodosia Sr, Aaron Burr’s wife and mother of Theo (Attatchment- God_help_me.jpg)

 **Artisternio:** good luck Thoedosssiaa nobody on this chsyt is ssane

 **HammyHam:** Lol Thoedosssiaa

 **TooGayToFunction:** ^^

 **TooGayToFunction:** Also chsyt and ssane

 **Artisternio:** fml

 **Mario:** hello! I’m Maria Reynolds. This is awkward (Attachment- Please_don’t_hate_me.jpg)

 **Artisternio:** welcome to hell new peopel

 **Reginald:** God, help us all.


	3. Chapter 3- Fourth wall? Who's she?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Entity decides to add two crazy fans to the chat, and the Mean Girls gang accidentally discover that there's a musical about them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm sorry I don't update this fic regularly, my main fic is a reaction fic that I find easier to write for some reason. Enjoy this chapter anyway, I guess.

**_Groupchat- Hell_ **

_UnknownEntity has added Atrois and Barret’sNumber1Fan to the groupchat_

**Reginald:** Seriously, Entity? You wake me up just because you couldn’t wait until a decent time to add 2 more people to the goddam chat?

 **Artisternio:** Welcome to hell, plz enjoyy ur stay

 **Poet:** Don’t you have school on Fridays?

 **Reginald:** It’s an inset day. We don’t have to go in today.

 **Poet:** Oh, ok!

 **TooGayToFunction:** ew punctuation

 **TooGayToFunction:** also enjoyy

 **Artisternio:** Damian, yesterday @ 3AM: Uses a capital letter, a comma and a question mark when asking me something in a private chat

Damian today: ew punctuation

 **TooGayToFunction:** it was a srerious question

 **Artisternio:** ‘srerious’ lol

 **Atrois:** Dear God, what has the entity added us to this tiem

 **Barret’sNumber1Fan:** I have no idea

 **Artisternio:** tiem

 **TooGayToFunction:** tiem

 **BigHair:** tiem

 **Dumbyeeet:** Clock emoji, tiem, clock emoji, laughing emoji x5!

 **CaddyCadds:** I just finally read up on the chat and all I can say is ‘Seroiously Enity?!’

 **Artisternio:** ‘Seroiously Enity’ lol

 **CaddyCadds:** ☹

 **Barret’sNumber1Fan:** lol f in the chat for CaddyCadds

 **Atrois:** Have you even read up on the chat Lexie?

 **Barret’sNumber1Fan:** No bur I will enventuley

 **MythicBitch:** enventuely lol

 **TooGayToFunction:** bur lol

 **DuckDuckDuck:** Who even are these two

 **Barret’sNumber1Fan:** HI IM LEXIE

 **Barret’sNumber1Fan:** Sorry I accidently put caps lock on anyway here’s a pic of me (Attachment- Me!.jpg)

 **Atrois:** I’m Stella, the more sane one (Attachment- Moiiii.jpg)

 **StraightJockTM:** This probably seems like a Karen question, but who’s ‘Barret?’

 **Dumbyeeet:** Angry emoji, pointing emoji, shouting emoji!

 **StraightJockTM:** Sorry Karen

 **Dumbyeeet:** Okay emoji! Caucasian thumbs up!

 **Barret’sNumber1Fan:** Weell, has anyone ever heard of Mean Girls?

 **Artisternio:** nvr heard of it befeore in my life

 **StraightJockTM:** I don’t think so

 **BigHair:** Nope I’m afraid nit

 **TooGayToFunction:** I’m “afraid nit” either

 **BigHair:** I MEANT NOT

 **MrMangenta:** WE KNOW

 **MrMangenta:** Also I haven’t heard of that ridiculous excuse of a name for whatever the hell you’re talking about either

 **Barret’sNumber1Fan:** GASP! HOW COULD YOU MR MANGENTA?

 **DumbYeeet:** Mean Girls? Questioning emoji x5?

 **Atrois:** Oh good Lord…

 **BigHair:** That means she doesn’t know what you’re talking about either

 **Reginald:** I have never heard of ‘Mean Girls’ before in my goddam life.

 **MythicBitch:** Nope, never before in my life

 **DuckDuckDuck:** I don’t usually do this but ^^

 **McCinnamonRoll:** Nope, never heard of it! It does sound intriguing though

 **KindergarthernCinnamonRoll:** Same as Mac here

 **NotTraumatized:** I think we can all agree that none of us has heard of ‘Mean Girls’, right?

 **Artisternio:** VERONICA HOW COULD YOU USE PUNCTUATION

 **Barret’sNumber1Fan:** DOUBLE GASP! YOU UNCULTURED SWINES!

 **Barret’sNumber1Fan:** Well, basically Mean Girls is a musical based off of a film

 **Dumbyeeet:** What’s the film about, questioning emoji x7?

 **TooGayToFunction:** GASP! KAREN USED WORDS TWICE IN A ROW! I’M SO PROUD

 **Artisternio:** look whos using punctuation now

 **TooGayToFunction:** ☹

 **Barret’sNumber1Fan:** Everyone, shut up. The films about this girl called Cady who’s from Africa but moves to America and goes to a new school. At school she makes 2 friends who are the social outcasts and is also convinced to join the popular clique of the school- the Plastics. The musical follows the same plot

 **CaddyCadds:** hyery

 **Artisternio:** Whatrtg rgewtbhr yhrwer uthe h rojg el e l

 **BigHair:** w

 **BigHair:** whyeds

 **BigHair:** Guysshf

 **DumbYeeet:** That sounds familiar… Thinking emoji x3

 **CaddyCadds:** I know why that sounds familiar

 **CaddyCadds:** It’s because my name is Cady, I’m from Africa and I moved to America last year

 **CaddyCadds:** AND I made friends with Janis and Damian, the ‘social outcasts’, AND I joined the ‘popular clique’ of Northshore High (my school). And what is the clique called? That’s right, THE PLASTICS!

 **Reginald:** jhgffd

 **BigHair:** Guys did Regiana just keyboard smash

 **BigHair:** SCREENSHOTTED

 **TooGayToFunction:** Regiana

 **BigHair:** NOT THE TIME, DAMIAN

 **Barret’sNumber1Fan:** OH… THAT EXPLAINS A LOT, SHIT

 **Atrois:** /Grabs the popcorn/ This should be fun

 **Artisternio:** h

 **Artisternio:** hoW myuCh dooooo YUIO Kd oWNW

 **CaddyCadds:** I think she meands how much do u know

 **CaddyCadds:** about us

 **CaddyCadds:** which is a good qusetion

 **Barret’sNumber1Fan:** Um… kinda a lot

 **Barret’sNumber1Fan:** I’ll just put the links to first two songs of the musical here

 **Barret’sNumber1Fan:** (Attatchment: CAUTIONARY TAAAAAAALE + IT ROOOOOORS.mov)

 **MythicBitch:** OH my GoD YOUU EVEN SinG LIKE VERONICA, JANIS

 **DuckDuckDuck:** Did Heather Chandler srsly just type that

 **MythicBitch:** SHUT UP HEATHER

 **Reginald:** When do I come into this musical?

 **BigHair:** EXCUSE me

 **DumbYeeet:** ^^ Sad emoji

 **Reginald:** *When do Gretchen, Karen and I come into this musical?

 **Barret’sNumber1Fan:** Fuck it, I’m putting an illegally filmed bootleg of mine on here

 **Barret’sNumber1Fan:** (Attachment: MEmE gOrLS.mov)

_2 hours later…_

**Artisternio:** I-

 **Artisternio:** i haev no worrds


	4. Chapter 4- Dear Diary: Whyyyyyyyyyyyyy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Beetlejuice gang gets added to the chat and Lexie gets bored and puts bootlegs of two of the other musicals on the chat. Also there's way too many song references.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Sorry if my updates are slow, I just have like 4 other fics to write now, haha.

Group chat- Hell

_UnknownEntity has added GothyTeen, LiteralDemon, LookAtTheseJugs, DADam, Chartles and CrystalMeth to the chat_

**Artisternio:** YUOVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME RN ENITY

 **Artisternio:** DID U SRSLY HAEV TO ADD MORE PEOPLE TO THIS GODDAM CHAT

 **Chartles:** What on earth have I been added to?

 **Reginald:** Believe me, I’ve been asking the same question ever since Jannis created this chat.

 **TooGayToFunction:** lol Jannis

 **Here’sJohnny:** lollllll

 **CaddyCadds:** Since nobody else is going to say it can the people who the entity has just added plz just read up on the chat to find out who we are

 **TooGayToFunction:** ^^ You’lul also find a really freaking catchy musical about me, Janis, Cady, the PlasticsTM and Aaron (samuels not burr)

 **BigHair:** Guyys did Damian just use brackets? SCREENSHOTTED

 **TooGayToFunction:** and good morning to you too gritchen

 **NotTraumatized:** lol Gritchen

_NotTraumatized has changed BigHair’s name to Gritchen_

**Gritchen:** … you know what, I’ll take it

 **TooGayToFunction:** i didn’t capitalize the g Veronica

 **NotTraumatized:** rood

 **TooGayToFunction:** JANIS IS THAT YOU

 **Artisternio:** rood! Im right here

 **DuckDuckDuck:** I just realised that we never got an answer as to who ‘Barret’ is

 **Barret’sNumber1Fan:** DID SOMEONE SAY BARRET

 **Barret’sNumber1Fan:** I HAVE BEEN SUMMONED, YOUR QUESTION WILL BE ANSWERED

 **Barret’sNumber1Fan:** Sporry caps lock

 **MythicBitch:** Jesus just answer the question

 **Barret’sNumber1Fan:** well, you know about Mean Girls now.

 **Reginald:** And?

 **Barret’sNumber1Fan:** Barret (full nam Barret Wilbert Weed) played Janis in the musical I put on this cvhat

 **Artisternio:** well, that’s not creepy at all

 **ToGayToFunction:** who are you and what have you done with Janis

 **Artisternio:** rr o o d

 **Barret’sNumber1Fan:** Fun fact: she also played Veronica in a musical called Heathers (that was allso based ofdf a film)

 **NotTraumatized:** te5rsgdyhjfxgb

 **McCinamonRoll:** …

 **McCinamonRoll:** Don’t tell me you have a ‘bootlegg’ odf that too

 **TooGayToFunction:** lol bootlegg

 **TooGayToFunction:** also odf

 **McCinamonRoll:** ☹

 **DumbYeeet:** Gasp emoji! Gasp emoji x45! Also confused emoji, but happy emoji. Song emoji, thumbs up emoji x34!

 **Gritchen:** I think this means that Karen is still a little confused about everything, but thought the musical about us was amazing

 **Gritchen:** Especially the songs, which I definitely agree with

 **Gritchen:** though I cried a little during my one, definitely caputured my feelings back then ~~~~

 **CaddyCadds:** Aww Gretchen, nothing’s wrong with you

 **Gritchen:** SHIT DID I ACCIDENTELY SEND THAT

 **Gritchen:** I didn’t mean to send that one, I don’t want to burden you with my past problems

 **Reginald:** Gretchen. Your feelings are not a burden to us. It was my fault I made you feel that way, and I’m sorry for ever making you feel like you’re not worthy. I was a dumb bitch back then, and I’m trying to be better.

 **Gritchen:** it’s okay Regina, I forgive you, and forgave you a long time ago

 **Reginald:** I still feel guilty, but I’m glad you’re not upset with me

 **TooGayToFunction:** Wow, Gretchen made Regiana miss a full stop

 **Reginald:** And you just ruined the moment.

 **Lafayeet:** Mood

 **GothyTeen:** Goddamit I was gonna type that

 **DumbYeeet:** People emoji x6, questioning emoji?

 **Gritchen:** I think Karen’s asking who the 6 people that just joined are

 **LiteralDemon:** I would’ve answered sooner but I had to read up and got distracted by the sexy musical

 **MythicBitch:** did you seriously just call a musical sexy

 **Barret'sNumber1Fan:** I CAN BE WHO I WANNA BE AN SEXYYYYYY

 **Artisternio:** LITERAL DEMON WE ARE ALL UNDER THE AGE OF 18

 **HammyHam:** I’m not but I’m married

 **LiteralDemon:** Hasn’t stopped me before

 **LiteralDemon:** Jk I’m not like that anymore

 **LiteralDemon:** Or am I?

 **Reginald:** Just say your goddam name, Literal Demon!

 **UnknownEntity:** Welcome to hell.

 **CrystalMeth:** MY USERNAME

 **LiteralDemon:** But I like fucking with people

 **LiteralDemon:** In both ways ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **GothyTeen:** oh freaking hell

 **GothyTeen:** I definitely know at least one person on this goddam chat

 **LiteralDemon:** Fine I’ll introduce myself

 **LiteralDemon:** I’m the B-EE-T-LE to the J-U-I-C-E

 **LiteralDemon:** Also known as the Ghost with the Most (( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)), Beetlejuice (Attachment: WannaFuck?.jpg)

 **DuckDuckDuck:** ew, a pervert

 **Atrois:** ^^

 **GothyTeen:** He’s not as bad as he used to be, trust me

 **GothyTeen:** Oh, and I’m Lydia Deetz (attachment: WhyAmIOnHere.jpg)

 **Barret’sNumber1Fan:** SCREEEEEEEEEEEEHSTRFXITKUGMCJ

 **Atrois:** Oh, no. Another fandom that Lexie’s obsessed with has been added to this chat

 **Chartles:** LYDIA, LANGUAGE

 **Chartles:** For those who don’t know me, I am Charles Deetz, father to Lydia (attachment: Me3.jpg)

 **CrystalMeth:** Hello, ladies, gentlemen and spirits! I’m Delia Deetz, Charles’ fiancée (attatchment:BuyMoreCrystals.jpg)

 **Artisternio:** lol crystal meth

 **TooGayToFunction:** Kids, don’t do drugs or you’ll end up as Delia ‘Buy More Crystals’ Deetz

 **CrystalMeth:** I DO NOT DO DRUGS

 **GothyTeen:** Your crystals beg to differ

 **CrystalMeth:** LYDIA

 **GothyTeen:** yes?

 **MythicBitch:** oof

 **NotTraumatized:** Did Heather Cahndler seriously just say oof

 **TrenchCoatMan:** No, Heather CHANLDER did

 **NotTraumatized:** fuck you JD

 **Barret’sNumber1Fan:** Veronica, we both know you already have fucked him

 **Barret’sNumber1Fan:** DeadGirlWalking,.mov

 **NotTraumatized:** UYHRHTGRDFZ WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU GET THATRSZDXFJCHGJV

 **KindergarthenCinnamonRoll:** Excuse me while I bleach my eyes

 **TrenchCoatMan:** eh. Catchy.

 **LookAtTheseJugs:** Moving past that… revelation… I’m Barbara Maitland, housemate of the Deetzes! (Attatchment: IDon’tEvenKnowIfYouCanSeeThisButHereItIsAnyway.jpg)

 **DumbYeeet:** Questioning emoji x10? Why wouldn’t we be able to see your picture????????

 **LookatTheseJugs:** um, no reason

 **Barret’sNumber1Fan:** EVERYTHING, EVERYTHING HAPPENS FOR A REASOOON

 **DADam:** Moving on, I’m Adam Maitland, Barbara’s husband (Attachment: IGuessYouCanSeeThis.jpg)

 **CarefulThisOneBurns:** I’m not meaning to pry into your lives, but what do you mean by housemate?

 **GothyTeen:** It’s a long story…

 **Barret’sNumber1Fan:** AND HERE IT IS! (Attachment: BugDrink.mov)

_2 hours later_

**GothyTeen:** HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET THATERFGTHDXFM

 **GothyTeen:** AND WHY ARE THE SONGS SO CATCHY

 **Artisternio:** Me while watching Mean Girls, a musical abut me and my friends:^^

 **McCinamonRoll:** Well that was eventful

 **HammyHam: @LookAtTheseJugs @DADam** YOU GUYS ARE GHOSTS?

 **LookAtTheseJugs:** Yep! Not as fun as it sounds

 **DADam:** Especially with Beetlejuice

 **LookAtTheseJugs:** You read my mind!

 **LiteralDemon:** Hey!

 **Atrois:** Why Lexie, why?

 **Barret’sNumber1Fan:** I can’t bear to see them suyffering in silence

 **Barret’sNumber1Fan:** Also DEAR DIARY: WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY?

 **DuckDuckDuck:** isn’t there another musical you mentioned?

 **Barret’sNumber1Fan:** There sure as hell is! (Attachment: TrafficLights.mov)

 **NotTraumatized:** TREFFGDBXCHYDJFXGBCDFEGstgrhfjghrszgq 7R6458IT5RYERFG7BHEFSHEDJ bggedweaw FHRHJHGTHGFR3456674erythdjfrncvm

 **NotTraumatized:** fuck

 **TooGayToFunction:** -ME GENTLY WITH A CHAINSAW

 **Artisternio:** i prefer CORN NUTS myself

 **MythicBitch:** what the actual FUCK

 **MythicBitch:** VERONICA

 **Gritchen: -** OPEN THE, OPEN THE DOOR PLEASE, VERONICA, OPEN THE DOOR

 **MythicBitch:** PRTIVATE CHAT

 **LiteralDemon:** Privates? YOU MAKE MY BALLS SO BLUE

 **MythicBitch: @NotTraumatized** NOW

 **NotTraumatized:** well shit, I’m gonna die

_NotTraumatized has muted the chat_

_MythicBitch has muted the chat_

**DuckDuckDuck:** t5rguijrfja\8ue7yrtghfudcjsxiuw8ertguifds

 **Artisternio:** well, this chat is named Hell for a reason

 **GothyTeen:** ‘eVEryThInG, EveRYtHiNG hAPeNs FoR A rEaSOOOOOn’

 **CrystalMeth:** I really don’t like this chat

 **CaddyCadds:** Dear Diary: WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GothyTeen- Lydia Deetz  
> LiteralDemon- Beetlejuice  
> CrystalMeth- Delia Deetz  
> Chartles- Charles Deetz  
> LookAtTheseJugs- Barbara Maitland  
> DADam- Adam Maitland
> 
> HammyHam- Hamilton  
> NeverSatisfied- Angelica  
> CarefulThisOneBurns- Eliza  
> Poet- Phiilip  
> Peggs- Peegy  
> Here'sJohnny- Laurens  
> Mario- Maria Reynolds  
> BurrSir- Aaron Burr  
> WashingMachine- Washington  
> MrMangenta- Jefferson  
> Hercs- Hercules Mulligan  
> Madds- James Maddison  
> Theo-m Theodosia Jr  
> DodieDodo- Theodosia Sr
> 
> Artisternio- Janis  
> TooGayToFunction- Damian  
> CaddyCadds- Cady  
> Reginald- Regina  
> BigHair/Gritchen- Gretchen  
> DumbYeeet- Karen  
> StraightJockTM- Aaron Samuels  
> NotTraumatized- Veronica  
> MythicBitch- Heather Chandler  
> DuckDuckDuck- Heather Duke  
> McCinamonRoll- Heather McNamara  
> KindergarthernCinnamonRoll- Martha  
> TrenchCoatMan- JD


	5. Chapter 5- Idek at this point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chandler and Veronica have an INTERESTING coversation, then it all dissolves into crack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry I haven't updated this fic in a while, I was a bit busy. I hope you enjoy this chapter nonetheless!

**_Private Messaging: DemonQueen-----RonicaSauce_**

_DemonQueen has changed the chat name to ‘You are SO FUCKED’_

**DemonQueen:** VERONICA. FUCKING. SAWYER!

 **RonicaSauce:** shitshitshitshitshit

 **DemonQueen:** WHAT’S HTIS ABOUT YOU FUCKING MURDERING ME?!

 **RonicaSauce:** I’m sorry…

_RonicaSauce is typing_

_DemonQueen is typing_

**DemonQueen:** ‘Sorry?’ You’d better be sorry for KILLING ME with fucking DRAN CLEANER of all things whilst pretending it was a _hangover cure!_ Not to MENTION the fact that you fucking THREW UP ON MY SHOES the night before that!

 **RonicaSauce:** Look, Heather, I’m not saying that I didn’t have a part in this, because I did, and I regret that deeply. BUt remember that part of the musical where it showed JD coming up with the idea? Yeah, me too. Not to mention that I wasn’t even aware of JD’s intentions at the time

 **RonicaSauce:** , I thought he was kjoking about the drain cleaner (my plan was to spit in the cup I was going to give you, sorry Heathetr), and also thought he’d at least pour it down the sink whilst I made a non-leathel ‘hangover cure’ from orange juice and milk. (and spit) I didn’t expect him to kiss me as a distraction sot hat

 **RonicaSauce:** I’d accidentally pick up the wrong cup and you’d die. And I did, and you did. So, sorry Heater. But jD’s not innocent either

 **DemonQueen:** …

 **DemonQueen:** Veronica. I’m not aplogiasing for my rant at you earlier as I am still mad But I guess I’m less mad at youa nd more at Jesse James now

 **DemonQueen:** Well done, you now have 25% more chance of survival when you cross my path at school on Monday

 **DemonQueen:** as for jesse James? If I had his contact right now he’d be FIUCKED.

_UnknownEntity has created the chat ‘As you wish, Heather Chandler’_

_UnknownEntity has added MythicBitch and TrenchCoatMan to the chat_

_UnknownEntity has left the chat_

**TrenchCoatMan:** oh, hell noh

 **MythicBitch:** JESSE JAMES, YOU ARE FUCKED WHEN I SEE YOU ON MONDAY

 **TrenchCoatMan:** eh, having a video of you screaming ‘CORN NUTS!’ as blackmail for eternity will be worth the hospital trip

 **MythicBitch:** DON’T. YOU. FUCKING. DARE

 **TrenchCoatMan: (** Attachment- CornNuts.mov)

 **MythicBitch:** FUCK YOU JESSE JAMES

Groupchat- Hell

 **NotTraumatized:** well, that was eventful

 **NotTraumatized:** what’d I miss?

 **Artisternio:** not much only this

**Artisternio: _Barret’sNumber1Fan:_** _WAIT I FORGOT ANOTHER MUSICAL, HERE IT IS (attachment- HamSandwhich.mov)_

**_HammyHam:_ ** _4TWEGYRRRHUDFNVKJ_

**_MrMangenta:_ ** _WILL YOU STOP SENDING FUCKING BOOTLEEGS 0IF MUSICALLS IN THIS GODFORSAKEN GROUPCHAT_

**_Barret’sNumber1Fan:_ ** _Not a chance_

**_Artisternio:_ ** _honestlly im not even suprised anynmore_

**_Reginald:_ ** _FUCK YOU ALL!_

**NotTraumatized:** …

 **NotTraumatized:** I agree with your latest coment

 **TooGayToFunction:** lol coment

 **TooGayToFunction:** Also **@Artisternio** honestlly, im, suprised and anynmore

 **Artisternio:** ☹

 **Atrois:** WHY LEXIE WHY

 **Barret’sNumber1Fan:** Because it’s fun

 **CarefulThisOneBurns:** and now I’m crying

 **NeverSatisfied:** ALRIGHT, WHO HURT MY LIL SIS

 **LiteralDemon:** Ooh, another sexy musical!

 **Barret’sNumber1Fan:** I CAN BE WHO I WANNA BE AND SEXY

 **TooGayToFunction:** I CAN BE WHO I WANNA BE AND HAWT

 **Here’sJohnny:** DON’T LIKE WHO YOU ARE, THEN HIT THAT COSTUME SHOP

 **BurrSir:** … Rock a new and different sexy look.

 **MrMangenta:** hOW COUld you BETRAY me like that Burr

 **HammyHam:** Me when Burr shot me: ^^

 **LiteralDemon: @BurrSir** WHY BE SO DOWNHEARTED? BLAST SOME TRASHY POP

 **Barret’sNumber1Fan:** AND DROP IT TO THIS HOT AND SEXY HOOK!

 **Reginald:** I can be who I want to be and sexy.

 **Reginald:** It physically hurt me to type that.

 **KindergarthernCinnamonRoll:** Well, if everybody’s joining in, I might as well

 **KindergarthernCinnamonRoll:** I can be who I wanna be and hot

 **Artisternio:** Be sOMebody nEw

 **GothyTeen:** DO A TOTAL TRANSFORMATION

_MythicBitch has unmuted the chat_

**MythicBitch:** …

 **MythicBitch:** animals and minerals too, or even vegetation

 **DuckDuckDuck:** I GIVE YOU SEXY CORN

 **DumbYeeet:** I can be who I want to be and sexy! 😊

 **McCinnamonRoll:** As sexy Quint from sexy Jaws, catching sexy sharks

 **Barret’sNumber1Fan:** SEXY ELANOR ROSSEVELT OR SEXY ROSA PARKS!  
 **Hercs:** I CAN BE A SEXY PIRATE OR A SEXY BALLET DANCER

 **TrenchCoatMan:** I can be a sexy doctor, and cure some SEXY CANCER

 **HammyHam:** that’s not right, is it?

 **Gritchen:** No

 **Gritchen:** (I lkiterally waited until now just to say my own line)

 **LiteralDemon:** (If it makes you feel better, I’d do the same)

 **LiteralDemon:** I CAN SEXY CURE SOME CANCER

 **Gritchen:** NO.

 **Mario:** I can cure sex cancer?

 **Theo:** Sex cancer doesn’t exist

 **Poet:** I did it!

 **Barret’sNumber1Fan:** Insert epic ass instrumental here

 **CaddyCadds:** HAPOPY HALOWEEN

 **TooGayToFunction:** Lol hapopy

 **CaddyCadds:** ☹

 **TooGayToFunction:** Also THIS IS MODERN FEMENISM TALKING, I EXPECT TO RUN THE WORLD IN SHOES I CANNOT WALK IN

 **StraightJockTM:** I CAN BE WHO I WANNA BE AND SEEEEEEEEEEEEX-

 **Barret’sNumber1Fan:** SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEX-

 **Atrois:** SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEXYYY!

 **Atrois:** Typing that made me feel my brain cells disappearing

 **DumbYeeet:** I’m a sexy mouse! 😊 Mouse emoji

 **NeverSatisfied:** All of you are complete idiots

 **Reginald:** Now you know how I feel almost all the time.

 **DodieDodo:** I could not agree more with you two


End file.
